


My what you said ?

by LoLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Happy Ending, Its mostly fun seriously, M/M, Murder Husbands, Time Travel, but also sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: Based on a joke I saw on twitter.A random guy travel back in time and when he sees Will he recognize him from that book he read about Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter by Freddie Lounds. When he casually mention to Will that the Cheasapeak Ripper is his futur husband Will freaks out. Confusion, hilarity, and eventually fluff ensue.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	My what you said ?

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt put too any context for the time travel thing or how Ben came to meet Will since the point of this was mainly to amuse myself with Hannibal and Will reaction. It was litteraly written on my phone so I apologize for the mistakes. Enjoy!  
> This is the joke that inspired this.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Naka__choko/status/1344046586200948736

"So, what are you doing?"

"Hunting the Chesapeake Ripper"

"Oh, your future husband"

".... My WHAT?"

"Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that..."

Will looked so angry and menacing when he told him "No, explain!" the man didn’t bother arguing. He wanted to go back home alive, thank you very much.

"Well you see you fell off a cliff after killing that weird dragon guy together and then a year later you were married and living happily together."

Will didn’t know where to start.

"What weird dragon guy?"

"Well he was a serial killer he sent after your wife while he was in prison."

Will was more shocked by the wife part than the killing part. Him?! With a wife?!

"A WIFE TOO? If he was in prison how did he get out?" he asked feeling more and more panicked.

"oh, you basically got him out."

Will didn't even have the words to respond to that. In what universe would he catch the Chesapeake Ripper only to set him free and run off with him?

"Hey it's not all bad man. Anyway, he only went to prison so you would know where he was so it seems logical you would get him out. He did get you out of prison when it was you.... I mean he framed you for his murders in the first place, but he got you out! It's not all bad!"

Will felt his legs give out. He sat heavily on the chair and he hid his face in his hands.

"I don’t know if it helps, but the framing for murder is really not that bad. Consider he almost ate your brain later on. Thankfully this weird guy wanted vengeance on you both so he stopped him so he could eat him with your face. That was just before he went to prison. Wild story."

"I need to find Hannibal" he said out loud feeling like he was the only one who could calm him right now. He had gone with Jack to get coffee 30 minutes ago. He should be back by now.

"Oh, that's him!" the man said with a big smile. "I can’t wait to meet him. Don’t tell him I told you though. He might not let me leave in one piece."

Will mind went blank. What he was feeling was beyond surprise. He could have fucking fainted.

"Did I just hear you say that HANNIBAL LECTER" he screamed "is the Chesapeake Ripper ?!"

The man looked scared and his eyes were very big. He was not expecting that reaction.

"He also stabs you at some point and let you suffer from encephalitis, you should probably get that checked out by the way, but that's not really...Did you forget about the part where you get married and live happily ever after? It all has a happy ending." he tried to convince Will.

Just as Will got up about to take that man by the throat Hannibal arrived. He walked calmly and with assurance. He smiled at Will like a friend and he offered him a cup of coffee.

"Will?" he said surprised to see Will frozen in front of him, not taking the cup. "Are you alright? You seemed fine an hour ago. Did I miss something?"

The man looked at Will, ready to kill, and Hannibal not expecting what was coming and looking very confused.

"YOU FUCKING..." The rest of the sentence was lost in a scream as Will took the coffee cup and threw it away before jumping on Hannibal and pushing him to the ground.

Ben decided he should probably go before he was a witness to murder.

Everyone in the office was alerted by the scream and soon agents were taking Will who was still trying to escape and throw more punch to Hannibal. When Jack arrived, he was confused, but authoritative and Will calmed down. He kept sending Hannibal deathly stares, but he didn't try to strangle him anymore. Jack asked what happened and Will refused to talk. How could he explain anyway? He said he had an hallucination and took Hannibal for someone else. Hannibal didn't believe him, but he helped Will sell it so he could get to the bottom of this. Finally, they all left them alone, but Jack warned that he was close if Will tried anything again.

"I will fucking kill you" Will whispered to Hannibal as soon as they were alone.

"You can’t kill your future husband Will." Ben whispered to him.

Hannibal looked at Ben even more confused now.

"What did you just call me?"

"He called you, my future husband" Will said.

Hannibal little smile was automatic. Like the news was pleasing to him.

"I am sorry to ask, but who is this man?" he asked talking about Ben.

"Its complicated" was the only explanation Will gave him "but let me warn you Dr Lecter that if you try ANYTHING on me, whether that be framing me for murder, eating my fucking brain or stabbing me, I will shoot you without hesitation! Future husband or not! Now I'm going to see a doctor who is not a fucking serial killer set on letting me suffer from encephalitis! Goodbye!"

The strange man followed Will, with a worried look. Hannibal just stayed there completely shocked. How did Will know about the encephalitis? His plan to frame him for murder? How did this man know and tell him? Why was he calling him Will future husband?

It took him some time to react, but finally he said:

"Wait! Can I come with you? You seem in need of support..."

Will cut him harshly and got close to him.

"No! I will call you as soon as I am being treated and you will wait for my call nicely without trying to kill me, my dogs or anyone I know! Is that clear? I didn’t tell Jack or anyone what I just learned so you should consider yourself lucky!"

Hannibal could only nod and watch him go. He was not reassured, but he trusted that Will was not lying to him.

That night Will called him around 10. He didn't even say hello.

"They say I'm lucky they caught it that fast. That it could have killed me and that it had already gone too far for their liking."

Will sounded angry.

"I am glad you are being treated Will."

They both knew it was not quite true, but he wouldn't admit to that yet. Will sneered, but he didn't argue.

"They are keeping me 24 hours to start treatment. As soon as I am home, I will call you and you can come. We need to talk. Be warned that I have a gun so if you try anything in my home..."

The threat lied over their head. Will didn't need to keep going.

"I wasn’t planning on hurting you in anyway Will. I will wait for your call." He said politely and Will had a sad laugh.

He didn't bother with saying goodbye either, but Hannibal definitely heard a "husband my ass..." before the line closed.

He was very confused and it took all his self control to wait for Will to call him. He researched the man who was with Will. He had only his first name, but add that with a face and that was often enough. However, when he found him, he saw that Ben was 13 years old. The man he saw was at least 30. Will called him as he promised as soon as he was home. Hannibal, took some precaution and brought his killing suit just in case and some tools. He didn't want to kill Will, but you never knew.

When he arrived, Will was outside with his dogs. He only acknowledged him with a nod before going inside, expecting to be followed. He had his gun on his belt.

Will sat down and invited him to do the same.

"Ok this will all sound crazy I know, but the man you saw yesterday comes from the future. He knows so much about us cause Freddie Lounds" Will sneered when he said her name "wrote a book about us."

Hannibal didn't particularly like the idea of Freddie Lounds writing a book about him, but the part about Ben coming from the future seemed more urgent to address.

"Where is Ben right now Will?"

"Somewhere in town. I told him to hide. I was afraid you would try to kill him for telling me your secret."

Hannibal looked curiously at Will.

"My secret?"

"Cut the crap I know you're the Chesapeake Ripper and you eat freaking people. Honestly, if it was only that, but trying to eat my brain Hannibal ?!" he said sounding less angry than the day before, but still frustrated.

"If this man comes from the future as you say, may I remind you that I have not tried to eat your brain yet."

"That's only because I haven't broken your heart yet. You know most people buy ice-cream, they cry and get drunk when they get their heart broken. They don’t try to kill everyone they know, runaway to Europe and then try to kill the person who broke their heart!"

Hannibal was feeling more and more confused. Will breaking his heart? He would have to be in love with him for that. He was certainly interested, but he would not have called himself a man in love at this point.

"Listen Ben wrote everything he could remember of our story on these pages while I was in the hospital."

Will gave him 4 sheets of paper full of small messy writing.

"It will seem weird, but he knows things Hannibal. About us, about my past, about our investigations that no one could know. I researched him; he is supposed to be 13 years old. Did he look 13 to you?"

Hannibal was inclined to believe Will. What would be the point of inventing all of that anyway and putting himself in this situation knowing Hannibal could kill him easily if he felt threatened.

"I believe you Will. I do not think you are crazy."

Will nodded almost grateful before he gave him the 4 sheets of paper.

"Read! I will go make coffee. We can talk after."

Will went to the kitchen to prepare them 2 cups of coffee and Hannibal started reading. It was very matter of fact and you can see the man went back to add some things he remembered later on. Reading about his plans to frame Will going perfectly was both surprising and uncomfortable. He didn't like someone knowing what he was planning. What was more surprising was him apparently feeling lonely without Will and then Will using his feeling to fake being on his side. How could Hannibal have believed him? But then Hannibal looked at the curly man in the kitchen and knew. He just would.

When he got to the part where he stabbed Will and ran away to Europe with Bedelia, of all people, he was confused, but not surprised. Hannibal didn't take betrayal well. Will sailing to Europe alone on his boat to meet him, made him feel something strange and the heart he apparently left for him, too. When he got to the part where he gave himself voluntarily to Jack, Hannibal didn't know what to think anymore. Why would he do such a thing?

"Because I rejected you" Will said putting the coffee on the table and sitting back. "That's the only thing that would make sense. If I told you I wasn’t gonna play anymore and I didn’t want to see you, you would give yourself over so I couldn’t forget you. So, I would always know where you are."

Hannibal nodded it made sense, but he was too shocked to say anything. He kept on reading. The escape, killing the dragon together, this scene must have been Ben's favorite cause they were many gruesome details, the fall. Finally, when he got to the end, he saw Freddie found a small announcement in a journal in Argentina. Their name was different, but it was definitely them. They were getting married. No trace of them was ever found again for many years and it was assumed that they were still living together happily, probably still killing people, simply more discreetly. Hannibal put the papers back on the table and looked at Will. He opened his mouth, but nothing came.

"Yeah I know. That's how I felt too. Drink" He said gently and Hannibal took his coffee.

Finally, he found his words again.

"Are you not still mad at me?"

Will sighed.

"Yes, I am. I definitely am, but I also understand you too much now to hate you. You were lonely. I was the first person to ever see you for what you are and still like you, love you."

Hannibal swallowed loudly. Will really was a wonder. He could see how he could fall so hard for him as to give up everything.

"So, what do we do now Will?"

"That's the question I've been asking myself for the last 24 hours. I don’t know. We can't pretend nothing happened."

"No, we can't" he said simply.

"but all of this hasn't happened to us yet. We are not the people who ran away together yet and I'm not sure I want to be almost killed 4 times just so we can become them."

Hannibal was thinking. Now that he knew all of this, he also wasn't keen to make the same mistakes.

"We could... start over. Do our own version of the story." He said hesitant for maybe the first time in his life.

"How?" Will asked curious.

Hannibal looked at Will, he really looked at him.

"We could simply start by getting to know each other better. The real versions of ourselves this time."

Will nodded.

"Yes, that would make sense."

A question was turning in Hannibal head and he had to ask it before it was too late.

"Will, why did you not call Jack with all of this? Without telling him everything you could have found evidence on me. We saw that you are smart enough to fool me."

Will shrugged.

“Because I did that before apparently, or I was gonna do it and look where we still ended up. I don’t see the point in fighting the inevitable. I tried, but I always came back to you. In the end I think, I didn't know how to exist without you anymore. I don’t want to make the same mistakes. Serial killer or not and since apparently I am no angel either..."

Hannibal nodded. He himself wondered why didn’t just kill Will right now to avoid more suffering and keep on living life as he had done, but he knew himself. He was not a stupid man. If he had given up everything for Will, there had to be a reason. It had to be because he was so much happier with Will that he couldn’t see himself going back to his actual life.

"Do you want to come eat with me tonight Will? It would be something simple, but..."

"Nothing is ever simple with you" Will stopped him, smiling. "but yes. Although maybe we could start by something vegetarian or fish. You're gonna have to give me some time until I can eat human meat without feeling weird about it."

Hannibal almost laughed, but the crinkles in his eyes gave his amusement away.

"Fish it is then."

If all he felt about it was weird and not revulsion or disgust, Hannibal felt confident he would come around eventually. Will smiled at him, a small, but bright smile he hadn't seen often since they had met each other. He was taken by surprise when he saw Will hesitantly bring his hand over his on the table and hold it. Hannibal liked the warmth of it immediately and seeing Will worried look he put his other hand on Will, to reassure him. Will smile got bigger and Hannibal knew immediately why he was ready to give away everything for that man in a distant future he would never experience.

"Don’t forget that I am still angry at you!" Will said, but he didn’t sound too convincing.

"I know" he replied and he caressed his hand softly with his thumb.

Ben disappeared after a week and they both assumed he had found a way to go back to his original timeline. They started what most people would call "dating". They ate with each other multiple times a week, they went to the opera together, on long walks in the forest, Hannibal even tried fishing. It was all the more confusing to everyone since Will had tried to strangle Hannibal on the floor of the FBI only a week ago. Still most people were happy for them. Will looked more stable and Hannibal even happier than usual.

It didn’t take long for Hannibal to show Will his darker side and Will was fascinated at first if a bit hesitant to participate yet. Hannibal didn’t mind. Having him watch him as he put together a murder tableau was already reward enough and when Will kissed him for the first time afterwards, looking so desperate for him, Hannibal felt like he had won at life. He didn’t know how he could be happier than this.

Their first time was both slow and intense. Will looked like he couldn’t take it anymore and every thrust was killing him with pleasure. At the same time, he held on to him so strongly and whispered desperate words into his hears begging him to never leave him. Hannibal could only reply "Never Will." his voice full of emotion.

It lasted a year before people started to suspect something. After finding Francis and killing him like Ben had told him they had, they decided to leave. They bought a new boat, and they left for Europe. The road to happiness had been easier and they were less scars between them, but they loved each other just as much. When they got married secretly in Florence, Hannibal thought it was the most beautiful day of his life, but he was proven wrong. Everyday with Will for the rest of their life was the most beautiful day of his life.


End file.
